24 Hours of Humanity
by theghostthedarkness
Summary: Damon and Elena find themselves unwilling participants in a strange ritual that will leave them both forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Damon woke up strapped down to a table of some sort. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the low light but found that his sight was gone. He could hear the murmurs of chanters all around him. He pulled at the restraints but found that they were keeping him flush against the cold table. Cold? That's when Damon noticed that he was naked.

The chanting stopped. He heard footsteps approach him. He tried to turn his head to face the approach but his neck was also strapped down.

"You could have at least taken me to dinner first," Said Damon. A bare man's hand touched his upper thigh."Woh! Little too close for comfort there man!"

The hand's fingers traveled lightly up the thigh, over his hip, and up his chest to finally resting over where his heart would be. Damon didn't want to break his cool but he was starting to feel very nervous. He didn't like not being in control, not able to see his opponent and most of all, not able to move.

The chanting in the room started up again. Damon could feel warmed coming from the man's hand. The warmth started to pulse as Damon's heart rate started to speed up. The warmth spread out from his heart and started to travel all around his body. He felt himself starting to get aroused.? Oh that was just wrong!

The chanting stopped and the hand removed itself. Damon heard a softer set of footsteps approach him. Then he felt a soft female body climb onto him.

"Hunny, seriously, I'm taken."

She ignored him and settled down atop of his erection.

Damon let out a groan, "Seriously, this isn't even fair." It was then that he realized he was be raped. She placed her hands over his heart and started moving atop him. There was something familiar about the way she moved. It was like she'd done it before on him. Despite the horrificness of the act, Damon found himself feeling at ease within her. It was like a sort of peace fell over him.

The chanting in the room started again but this time is was far more intense. Damon could feel as she coaxed him to come. A few more thrusts and he was spilling himself inside of her. She settled down and remained still.

The chanting in the room stopped then the chanters move out of the room. All except the woman on top of him. As her breathing evened out, he felt her stiffen above him.

"Damon?" Oh thank whatever Gods were out there, it was Elena. His sight started to come back into focus. It was most definitely his goddess vampire. She was perched on top of him, sweaty, warm, and covered in strange glowing marking. "How did I get her?" she asked.

Damon glanced at the restraints on him. He was also covered in strange looking markings.

"Damned if I know, I woke up like moments ago to weird chanter and you riding me like a cowgirl," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena slapped his chest, "Not funny asshole!"

"You see me laughing?" he said.

Elena looked around the room, "I think I see our clothing," She looked back at him, "Let me get you out of these first." She reached to pull the strap but it wouldn't give.

Damon lifted an eyebrow at her, "Having trouble there sweety?"

"I can't pull it off," she said gesturing to the strap.

"Just pull the tab on the side there," Said Damon in a condescending tone.

"No Damon, you don't get it," Elena bit back, "I can't pull the strap, it's like I don't have my vamp strength."

"Then obviously we were vervained," he said dismissively as she pulled the tabs on the straps letting him loose. She moved off of him and he sat up. His head started pounding as he did. "Yup, definitely vervain."

Elena looked at the marks on his body, "What do you think they were doing to us?"

Damon picked up his pants and put them on, "No idea but I get the feeling it wasn't for something good."

"Why you?" she asked allowed.

Damon tilted his head in mock her, "Clearly they needed the sexiest vampire for the job."

"No, you know what I mean. Why you? I mean, they must have needed a doppelganger, why else would they get me?"

"Elena, when are you going to learn that not everything is about you," Damon said kissing her head once they had finished dressing.

Damon pulled the door open and on the other side was the living room of the Salvatore boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

As they stepped through the door, they looked back and the room they has just been in was gone.

Stefan came stepping around the corning into the room and nearing dropped the book and glass of bourbon in his hands.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" He exclaimed, "Where the hell did you two come from?"

"Long story brother," said Damon taking the glass of bourbon from his brother and downing it. He quickly poured another one and handed it to Elena.

"Well, start talking then," Stefan said taking the glass from Elena as she handed it to him and then taking the new one Damon had poured for himself.

"Let's see," said Damon holding up his hand, "S&amp;M bondage - check, room for of chanting - check, kinky blind sex with my possessed girl friend - check," he counted them off using his fingers, "All and all, I am pretty sure we were involved in some sort of ritual spell."

Stefan narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, "You two feel any different?"

Elena looked at Damon worriedly then back at Stefan , "I'm feeling kind of, weak."

Damon gave a dismissive gesture, "I'm pretty sure we were vervained."

Stefan nodded, "Uh huh and nothing else? Like maybe being I don't know, human again didn't occur to you."

Damon gave a, "Pssf," noise, "No."

Elena picked up a bottle of vervain off of the table and cautious touched it to her skin.

"Damon," She said and he looked over at her, "Look!"

The fluid spilled off of her skin like it was nothing more than water but from the smell, Elena knew it was vervain.

Damon made two steps across the room and tried the solution himself and the same thing. He looked shocked at his brother.

"Not possible," Damon said exacerbated.

"I'll call Bonnie," Stefan said quickly pulling out his phone and calling their beloved witch friend.

While he did so Elena quickly hugged Damon, "Do you think this is permanent?" She asked.

Damon hugged her back, "I have no idea what they have done or how this is even possible but," he pulled slightly away so that she could take her face in his hands, "If this is real and we are human again, then this opens up a world of new opportunities for both of us."

"We could start a family," Elena said crying, "One of our own."

Damon kissed her forehead and whispered, "Nothing would make me happier." Then everything went black around him.

Damon woke up tied to the table again gasping and very much alone.

"No," he cried out.

"Yes," said a voice not unlike his own, "Damon this is very much real but it's interesting to see what lays truly in your heart. I would never imagined one of my descendants to be so," the man paused, "loving," he spit out the word like it was a curse.

Damon turned his head to see a figure standing over him in a black hooded robe. Strange symbols not unlike the ones he and Elena had in his dream.

"Who are you?" Damon asked in a sort of wondered tone.

"The founder of the line of Warlocks that you descend from, Damon," The man said pulling back his hood. His face of uncannily similar to his own save for the silver fox lines at his temples, "You even carry my name."

"Don't tell me, I just another doppelganger," Damon said.

The man let out a laugh, "Nothing quite so trivial, no Damon, you are just a direct descendant. Your mother was my great, great, granddaughter. You carried the Warlock bloodline while your brother," the man scoffed, "He became the Silas doppelganger, from your father's side. Both of your blood lines were planned mind you, your mother did her duty and united the two great immortal families. You and the Amara doppelganger would have been a perfect breeding couple if not for that foul vampire blood in you."

It was Damon's turn to scoff, "Please, I wouldn't be with Elena if it wasn't for this 'foul vampire blood' as you so lovingly called it."

The Creepy-Damon let out a sigh, "If your mother hadn't been killed so young, you would have been trained at a young age to learn the arts of our family. You would have been able to create the immortality stone yourself, and you would have lived to meet the next Amara doppelganger and breed with her."

Damon let out a noise of disguised, "How dare you speak of her like that."

Creepy- Damon laughed, "You were always intended to fall for her, Damon, why is it you were so drawn to Katherine? Why is it that Elena enchanted you beyond any rational? Humm? You would do anything for her, you would give her all of what you are." Creepy-Damon leered over Damon, "Because I made it so, because I desired it."

Damon felt ill, "So then what I feel for her is nothing more than a magical spell?"

Creepy-Damon tilted his head contemplatively, "Possibly... but I think with you it might go deeper than that. Clearly, given the chance to be human you would happily breed with her and give her children. I would dearly love to see that outcome which is why you are here Damon, I wish to offer you and her the chance to do just that."

Damon looked confused, "Do what?"

Creepy-Demon gave him a half grin, like the one Elena hated so much,"I will allow you and your beloved the chance to have children but," he said holding up a finger,"You have to have her impregnated within 24 hours of the spell or you both turn back into vampires, doomed to an immortality of darkness."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "And what do you get out of the deal?"

Creepy-Damon smiled brightly, "A new family line."


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: To the anonymous reviewer with the rude comment, "Thank you for the venom." _

The Creepy-Damon (as named by Damon in his head) snapped his fingers and released Damon from the straps holding him down. He sat up on his elbows and regarded the elder. The man had his eyes, face, and build but aside from the silver highlights in his hair, Damon was pretty sure he was his doppelganger.

"I'm seriously going to have to learn to spell that now," Damon muttered to himself, "So should I call you 'Damon Sr' or something?"

The man let out a laugh, "I suppose we are in a bit of strangeness in regards to that," then put his fingers to his chin and gave a cocky grin, "How about you just call me your Grandfather since that's basically what I am."

"Grandfather," Damon said slowly the got up and swung his legs over the side. He noticed then that they were in jeans and that he was fully clothed, "huh, was any of that real?"

His Grandfather Damon just laughed and winked, "What do you think, Grandson?"

"I think you'd better stop messing around in my head," Damon growled.

"Or you'll do what?" his Grandfather said laughing, "You'll bite me?"

Damon flashed to stand in front of the older man but when he did the man was gone.

"Over here vampire boy," his Grandfather taughted, "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

Damon growled and scanned the room. It was empty save for the two of them and the table. There wasn't even a door...

"How did you get me in here?" Damon asked with wonder.

His Grandfather smirked, "Magic. Not that sassy witch spirit magic, not that creepy "expression" magic, or that traveller crap, no, this is real magic." He slowed walked towards Damon, "This is the magic that Aleister Crowley wished he could have performed, the magic that Lovecraft wrote about, the magic to make your will a reality with the forces of the universe alone."

Damon felt a little in awe at his ancestors words. Something deep within him was jealous of his elders power.

His Grandfather gave him a smirk and placed his hand on the vampire's shoulder, "If I rid you of the vampire tain in your blood, I could then show you how to do what I do."

Damon frowned, "Sorry pops but I know what happens to vampires who stop being vampires. They die of old age sped up."

"You mean like what happened with that Amara doppelganger, Katherine? No Damon, that won't happen to you, I wouldn't let it," his grandfather said with confidence.

Damon made a disapproving face, "I also wouldn't want that to happen to Elena either."

The elder contemplated that, "I suppose you two are a packaged deal now, aren't you."

"Yup," Damon said crossing his arms, "I should probably talk this deal over with her, she get's a little perturbed when I do things that affect her without telling her."

"Certainly," said the elder then the room around them shifted, blurred, and then they were standing in the middle of Elena's dorm room at Whitmore.

Damon turned around in shock, "Woh, that was..." he was cut off by the alarmed scream of a certain perky blond haired vampiress.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are _you_ doing in here?" shouted an angry Caroline Forbes, who was standing in only a towel. Then she noticed that there were _two_ Damons. "What the actual fuck?"

"Caroline, this is my great something grandfather, uh," He gestured to the elder, "Damon."

"Great, now there's _two _of them," she said with a dramatic flail of her arms.

"She's a bit of a firecracker," the elder Damon said, "Too bad she's also a vampire."

Damon turned his head away, "Gross, you're like 500 years her senior."

"Pot, kettle," the elder replied with a smirk.

Caroline disappeared into her bathroom shouting, "Are you going to tell me what you two are doing in my dorm room?"

"We are here to find Elena," Damon shouted back, "Is she in class?"

Caroline returned dressed in a smart little business number, "No, she's doing her volunteer hours at the clinic," she paused, "You're not taking _him_ to see her are you?" She said pointed at the elder Damon.

"I did say 'we' didn't I?" Damon retorted.

"You might not want to bring him around in public, he looks way, way too much like you," she said with a disgusted face as she headed for the door, "I have an appointment, so you two can let yourselves out."

Elder Damon cocked an eyebrow at Damon, "History?"

"Compulsion, fucking, feeding, all the things vampire chicks hate learned once they have been turned," Damon grumbled and gestured for the elder to follow him.

"You didn't turn her on purpose?" the elder asked.

"I thought you knew everything about me," Damon said confused.

"I kept tabs over the decades but you tended to have repeat patterns after you were turned, I got board of following your movements," the elder Damon said with a shrug.

They made their way over to the hospital clinic that Elena volunteered at for extra credit but Damon stopped them outside.

"Maybe we ought to wait till later," he said with the back of his hand stopping the elder from going forward.

"Would you rather I brought her to you at your family home?" the elder asked.

Damon pursed his lips, "Take me back there so that I can think about this a little longer."

The elder let out a sigh, "I thought you might get cold feet," he turned to face Damon and put his hands on younger's shoulders, "So, I will just have to force you," he looked Damon in the eye, "You'll text your Elena to join you at your family home and have her meet you there. Then you break her neck and bring her to me useing this," he handed the vampire a stone with a rune on it, "Just say 'Teleporte' and it will bring you and her to me." He finished compelling Damon and vanished.

Elena received two strange text that day:

_From Caroline - Heads up! Damon's got some creepy look-a-like grandparent in town_

Then another one shortly after:

_From Damon - I need to talk to you, come to the Boarding House tonight._

She replied to Caroline:

_Strange, I didn't know the Salvatore's hand any living relatives left._

Then she replied to Damon:

_Caroline say's you have a grandfather in town? I will be by the house around 6-ish._

Damon looked at the reply from Elena. He wanted to tell her to ignore his message but the elder Damon's compulsion was too strong to fight. He instead bunked down in his favorite reading chair with a bottle of bourbon.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon heard Elena's car pull up long before she entered the house. Dread pooled in his stomach as she opened the front door. She called his name but she sounds like she speaking to him from the bottom of a well.

She enters the room, he stands up. She's still speaking, her face is marked with concern. He calmly puts his hands on either side of her face. He kisses her softly. He reads her lips as she says his name again with concern written all over her face. He feels a tear leave his eye as he swiftly snapped her neck and catches her before she falls. Damon pulled the orb out of his pocket and brokenly whispers, "Teleporte."

The warlock elder Damon was waiting for them in the doorless chamber.

Damon lays Elena down on the table he had been strapped to before. "What do you really want with us?" Damon asked, his voice cracking.

"I want my family line to continue," the elder says, "I need you two to breed in order to do that. Even if I have to compel you two to copulate for a century."

The elder circles Damon to face him from the other side of the table and snaps fingers. The room around them lights up with thousands of glowing blue runes and sigils on the walls of the doorless chamber.

"I have been working on this spell since you were first turned, Damon," the elder says gesturing to the runes around them, "This is my ultimate masterpiece, a spell to negate the spirit magic that makes you a vampire, a follow up spell to bring you back to life," he paused, "temporarily, and a final spell to allow you and your _mate_, to have a child."

Damon makes a disapproving face, "And once she's pregnant, won't becoming a vampire again stop her from finishing?"

"I've already had some success with this in werewolves and vampires," the elder says, "I've come up with a way to prolong the effects of the human spell, provided she stays pregnant."

"So only one child?" Damon asks dejectedly.

The elder Damon smirks, "I only need one child but if you wanted to become fully human again, I wouldn't say no to a little experimentation," he paused, "After your first child is safely born."

Elena was starting to wake.

The elder snapped Damon's face in his hands, "You will obey all of my commands."

Damon repeated the compelled order back, shame pooled in his gut as he did so.

"Now stand there and don't move," the elder commanded as Elena's eye opened. She looked confused between the two. The elder looked down at her, "You will obey all of my commands."

Elena felt the compulsion fall over her as she looked over at her Damon who was standing like a statue but his eyes stung of sorrow. She knew then that this was beyond their control.

"Damon," she cried out.

"Silence," the elder ordered softly, "and be still."

Elena felt herself unable to speak or move.

"I imagine you are rather confused miss Gilbert," the elder spoke, "Damon here, is my great, great, great, grandson. While having an immortal descendant is interesting, I need my family line to continue. Damon was always destined to unite our family line with your Patrova line, Elena, but he wasn't supposed to die. We gain our immortality for the source of all creation, the raw power of the universe. In a sense, when we become immortal, time literally stops in our bodies. We have no need of anything as our bodies are in a constant state. With the exception of our minds, which continue function, pretty normally without decay."

Elena glanced over at Damon who seemed to look even more ashamed than before.

"Damon, should have learned the family trade except his mother died before she could send him to me. His father, the southern ass that he was, refused to give him to me. I suppose I could have taken him but Giuseppe Salvatore was not a man to trifle with." The elder continued to walk around the two captive vampires. "When Damon became a vampire, I was suddenly stuck without any heirs," the elder Damon explained, "In order for our legacy to live on, I need a new bloodline to continue it but I can't do that if Damon is unable to produce," he stopped to face the two of them, "Which brings us to why we are all here today. While I would love to seek your approval in all of this Elena and Damon, I believe that I won't have your full cooperation. Thus, I will have to force the two of you into this." He turned to face Elena, "I am sorry my dear, but I must force Damon to copulate with you. And Damon," he said turning to face his descendant, "I am sorry that I must force Elena to return your advances. I'm certain you two will enjoy yourselves."

The elder Damon snapped his fingers and the table turned into a large bed, not unlike Damon's, and their cloths disappeared. The elder began speaking in a language neither of them understood and blue rune symbols started appearing on Damon and Elena's skin. Soon, most of their bodies were covered in the strange looking script.

"Now then," the elder Damon said with a smirk, "Breed until Elena is pregnant and do try to enjoy yourselves."


	6. Chapter 6

Demon felt the compulsion settle but then he was free to move as long as his action were directed towards Elena. He could feel the surge of the power from the spell being casted on them and through them via the runes. His mind swam with the intoxication of the power. He wondered if he hadn't become a vampire, if maybe he could have had this power at his control. The things he could have done with it.

Suddenly, his thoughts were disrupted by a hungry Elena kneeling before him, her lips wrapped around his cock. His head fell back as the pleasure of her warm mouth brought him to full staff. His hands carded his fingers through her dark locks. When he was at full attention he pulled her mouth away.

Elena looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "You owe me an explanation later," she murmured before taking his lips in a searing kiss.

Damon grinned, "As soon as I have one," he kissed her back, "I will happily oblige." He picked her up and laid her down on the massive dark bed. His hands founded her breasts and his fingers pinched her nipples. Her hips bucked to grind against his hip and he could feel her dampness slick against him as she did. He ground his hip deeper into her center and Elena gasped out. His fingers found their way down to her core as his lips suckled at her nipples. Elena's hips bucked with need as his thumb tortured her clit and his fingers pumped insider of her.

Then all of a sudden the runes on their bodies burst with power and they felt their hunger for blood disappear. Their bodies sang with new adrenaline and Damon was overcome with the need to be inside of Elena. He drove himself deep into her.

"Damon," Elena cried out, "Oh god, Damon."

"Elena," Damon moan as he kissed her fervently, "Forgive me."

Elena clamped down around him as she came. Damon followed her shortly after. The collapsed into each other, breathing erratic. No sooner had Damon finished, that he felt Elena's hips begin their cadence again. He felt himself grow hard again. Soon, he was thrusting into her at an alarming rate. He came again but Elena's body would not stop coxing him.

Damon's eye soon started glowing blue and Elena's eyes rolled into the back of her head, leaving only the whites.

Damon soon found himself flipping Elena onto stomach and pulling her up onto all fours. He took her from behind. He could feel her coming again and again but he no longer could stop himself. He could feel all of the pleasure but it was hollow without their normal control.

Then, all of a sudden Elena cried out and was still. Damon collapsed atop her and the settled into the bed breathing hard. Sleep soon overtook them and darkness followed.

When Damon awoke next, he was in his own bed. Elena was curled up into him. He tried to move but his body ached like nothing he could remember. Elena stirred beneath him.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad are you at me?" Damon whispered.

"11," Elena groaned, "But not for the ticked text, not for the broken neck, and not for the crazy grandpa that compelled us to mate," she looked up at him with a green face, "but for the morning sickness I am going to have to suffer for the next three months." With that she pulled back the covers and dashed to the bathroom to promptly throw up.


End file.
